


Mandy's birthday

by MiniLucy_Stilinski24



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniLucy_Stilinski24/pseuds/MiniLucy_Stilinski24
Summary: Ian se prépare psychologiquement à aller à la maison des Milkovich pour l'anniversaire de sa meilleur amie, mais autant dire qu'il y va à reculons. Il déteste sa famille, ou du moins son père, et à beaucoup de mal à supporter ses frères. Tout pour dire qu'il allait passer la pire soirée de sa vie.Pourtant certains événement pourrait changer la donne et enrichir la soirée et peut-être débuter un chapitre intéressant





	Mandy's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Il peut ou non y avoir des chapitre supplémentaire pour compléter l'histoire, mais les chapitre pourront être indépendant

Ian enfila un pantalon, un vieux jean troué qui était probablement ce qu'il avait de mieux et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain qu'il occupait depuis maintenant deux heures. Il trouva sans surprise sa sœur aînée Fiona, qui tapait depuis plus de 5 minutes pour qu'il lui ouvre, qui entra sans se soucier qu'il ait fini ou non. Sa sœur les avaient tous vus nu au moins une fois, la pudeur n'était pas leur plus grande qualité, il n'y a pas moins de 24 heures, il avait vu un Carl plus nu qu'un ver courir le long du couloir, poursuivi par une Debbie enragée.

Fiona le fixa quelques instants avec surprise, probablement peu habituée à le voir prendre soin de son apparence, un regard qu'il ignora, finissant de s'habiller pour ce soir. Il savait que les questions allait venir.  
-Tu sors ce soir ? Demanda-t'elle, par pure curiosité.   
C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle, elle avait la garde de la famille, elle s'occupait d'eux, mais elle ne les dirigeait pas, elle posait des questions par simple curiosité, peut-être pour pouvoir venir les chercher s'il y a besoin, mais jamais elle ne leur interdisait d'aller s'amuser, quand bien même ce qu'ils faisaient ne lui plaisaient pas. Elle n'était pas leur mère elle le savait, elle avait fait des connerie dans sa jeunesse mais rien qui impactait vraiment dans la vie de famille et elle avait décidé de leur faire un minimum confiance pour ne pas se retrouver en taule ou se faire tuer. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait et Ian était plus qu'heureux de tenir sa part du contrat.

Il mit un peu de gel dans ses cheveux pour les faire tenir tout en lui répondant. Il n'était pas spécialement du genre à prendre soin de lui, son apparence était le cadet de ses soucis, mais pour l'occasion il aimait être un minimum présentable.

-Hmm, Mandy m'as invité chez elle, son anniversaire.  
Il sortit de la salle de bain, satisfait de son apparence puis descendit les escaliers rapidement, ne se souciant pas du fait que Fiona le suivait de prêt. Il mit rapidement ses basket, il était déjà en retard, mais bon il devait avouer que l'idée d'aller chez les Milkovich ne l'emballait pas forcément. Les raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait pas y aller ? La liste était tellement longue qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Il y allait vraiment à reculons et il savait qu'il aurait le droit à sa remarque mais bon qui pouvait le blâmer pour ça? 

-Humm... Chez les Milkovich hein... ? 

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa sœur pour le ton qu'elle employait, ils n'étaient pas vraiment fan de cette famille Ian avait failli finir tabassé à mort par les frère de Mandy, et si ce n'était pas pour elle, il serait surement déjà mort. Et dieu sait que ce n'était pas une façon de parler, tout le monde dans le quartier savait que les Milkovich n'avaient aucun problème à tuer ceux qui se dressaient sur leur chemins. Merci à Terry, qui avait entraîné tout ses enfants sur son chemin. 

-Fait attention à toi, on ne sais jamais ce qui peut se passer dans cette maison, évite de te faire tuer par l'un des frère et fait toi discret s'il te plait. Lip vient avec toi ou pas ? 

Lip était son grand frère, ils étaient en général inséparable, il était légitime qu'elle pose la question, ils sortaient rarement l'un sans l'autre, et faisaient les quatre-cents coups ensemble. Lip était celui avec qui il était le plus proche dans sa famille, le connaissant mieux que tout le monde. C'est pourquoi Fiona fut surprise quand il secoua la tête négativement. Il avait beau aimer son frère celui-ci pouvait être un vrai connard quand il s'y mettait et en ce moment leur relation était un peu tendu. 

-Non il s'est disputé avec Mandy, et elle ne veux pas de lui, il ne voulait pas venir non plus, donc c'est pour le mieux je pense. Je vais là-bas pour la soutenir et lui changer les idées. 

A vrai dire, il n'en avait pas parler avec Lip, son frère ne savait rien sur cette fête, et c'était pour le mieux, parce que connaissant son frère il allait faire une apparition et gâcher la fête ainsi que le moral de sa meilleur amie. Il aimait son frère, vraiment, plus que tout, mais le gars traitait vraiment Mandy comme une merde, et étant son meilleur ami, Ian ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser ça passer. Elle avait beau faire la dure à cuire et faire croire à tout le monde que les agissement de Lip ne l'atteignait pas, la comédie ne passait pas avec Ian et il voulait être la pour elle, même si cela signifiait aller chez elle, avec ses frères....

Il fit un bisous rapide sur la joue de sa sœur, et franchi la porte, amusé en l'entendant crier de se protéger. Elle ne voulait surement pas se retrouver avec un autre enfant à sa charge, même s'il n'y avait rien à craindre de son coté. Personne ne savait qu'il était gay, il le cachait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, même Lip ne le savait pas. La seule au courant était Mandy, et elle le soutenait à 100% le couvrant en faisant croire qu'ils étaient assez proche pour sortir ensemble. Elle l'embrassait à des moments aléatoires quand les autres les fixait en chuchotant. Il quitta sa maison pour celles des Milkovich un peu plus loin, nerveux.

C'était une famille vraiment crainte dans le quartier sud tout le monde les connaissaient ils s'étaient fait une réputation d'abord avec Terry et ensuite ses fils avaient admirablement prit la relève. Mandy était sa meilleure amie, ils s'apportaient un soutient mutuelle, pour les problèmes sentimentaux ou familiaux, ils vivaient plus ou moins dans les même conditions, et se comprenaient parfaitement sans avoir forcement besoin d'expliquer toutes les situations.

Elle n'était pas si différente de sa famille, mais elle avait quelques chose en plus qui lui avait donné envie de la connaître et au fil du temps ils étaient devenue inséparable. Elle était capable de tuer pour sa famille, Ian n'en doutait pas même une seconde, mais elle ne s'attaquait pas à d'innocentes personnes, et pour être honnête il s’inquiétait beaucoup pour Karen qui semblait se faire progressivement une ennemie.  
Karen Jackson était un fille qui vivait un peu plus loin, elle couchait régulièrement avec Lip le traitait comme une merde et le manipulait pour qu'il fasse ce qu'elle veut. Et comme un abrutis celui-ci obéissait et traitait Mandy comme une merde en conséquence.

Elle vivait seule avec ses frères Iggy, Joey, Tonny et Mickey. Terry son père, s'était encore retrouvé en prison il y a cinq mois et était toujours coincé là-bas. Autant dire que personne n'était pressé de le voir sortir à part ses faibles amis.

Elle avait l'habitude que son père soit absent pour son anniversaire, au moins cette fois-ci il avait une bonne excuse, et elle espérait au plus profond de son être que son géniteur y reste, étant de genre alcoolique et violent, il leur avait souvent fait subir l'enfer. 

Elle lui avait raconter un jour que dans sa famille elle et Mickey était les deux moins aimés par leur père, soit disant ils ressemblaient le plus à leur mère, et Terry semblait faire son possible pour leur faire payer son absence. Il comprenait mieux qu'ils ne pouvaient le penser, lui même était celui que Frank exécrait le plus, parce qu’il ressemblait plus à Monica que tous les autres réunis. Pas qu'il s'en souci, ça faisant des années qu'il ne considérait plus Frank comme son père. 

Leurs familles était semblable sur beaucoup de point, la seule différence, qui faisait vraiment tout, c'était qu'ils avaient eut la chance d'avoir Fiona, et que Frank, malgré son Alcoolisme et son indifférence concernant ses enfants, ne les avait jamais frappé comme le faisait Terry même si Ian sentait encore le coup de boule de Franck lui avait donner il y a moins de deux jours.

Ils avaient une figure parentale, les Milkovich n'en avait pas, personnes pour leur mettre des limites ou simplement pour leur dire ce qui n'était pas. Tout le monde dans les quartiers sud devait survivre comme il le pouvait, ils avaient tous leur problème, bien que des fois certains se créaient des problèmes tout seul. Mais Certains devaient vraiment faire face à plus de chose, devaient se battre quotidiennement pour avoir un toit sur la tête ou alors de la nourriture dans l'assiette. Les Gallaghers survivaient contre leur manque d'argents et les dettes de leur père, les Milkovich devaient survivre face à leur père, et les nombreuse personnes qui leur voulait des problèmes. Mickey, le grand frère de Mandy, était l’aîné, et avait à plusieurs reprise montré qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à tuer pour sa sœur. C'était probablement la seule chose qu'il pouvait apprécier chez lui. 

Il ne le détestait pas particulièrement, il ne le portait juste pas dans son cœur. Il ne savait pas encore quoi en penser Mickey avait deux ans de plus que lui il avait l'age de Lip, il était rare qu'ils se croisent mais à chaque fois que leurs chemins se croisaient, les choses tournaient mal pour lui. 

Il arriva finalement sur le porche de leur maison, se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer avant de toquer fortement. Leurs deux maisons n'étaient pas loin l'une de l'autre mais il avait marché tellement lentement qu'il avait mis 30 minutes au lieu de 10. Il attendit nerveusement pendant quelques minutes, frappant une deuxième fois avec plus de force. Il pouvait clairement entendre la musique de l'extérieur, il se doutait bien que les Milkovich ne se soucierait pas de savoir s'il dérangeait les voisins ou même tout le quartier, bien que personne dans les environ n'irait se plaindre directement ici. Ils étaient vraiment craints, et quiconque tenait à sa vie fermerait sa bouche, c'était une règle.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller, il ne connaissait pas grand monde, il y aura surement des gens du lycée, mais il n'était pas quelqu'un qui se fondait dans la masse, et par conséquent n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami. Ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient mais c'était un choix. Il avait appris très vite à ne faire confiance à personnes, il n'était pas illusionné comme la plupart des ados. Il savait à quel point le monde était pourris et il prenait ses précautions, sa famille était déjà assez dans la merde sans qu'il en rajoute. C'est pourquoi il hésitait encore à faire demi-tour, mais il avait promis à Mandy qu'il viendrait, elle était sa seule vraie amie, et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel jour, elle avait besoin de lui, avait besoin qu'il soit présent. 

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, le sortant de ses pensées, tandis qu'une adolescente de son age, des cheveux noirs corbeaux tombant sur ses épaules, parfaitement bien coiffés, apparaissait avec une expression agacé sur son visage d'ange. Ses yeux marrons s'illuminèrent dès qu'il se posèrent sur lui, un sourire envahis son visage. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, la jeune fille lui sauta dans les bras, le faisant presque tomber du porche.  
-Jesus Christ, murmura-t-il quand elle s'abattit violemment sur lui.  
Est-ce une nouvelle manière de tuer quelqu'un ? 

Elle se recula un peu pour pouvoir lui claquer la tête affectueusement, sans perdre son sourire. Il lui prit la tête et la bloqua contre ses côtes pour lui frotter la tête douloureusement, la faisant grogner de douleur et crier d'indignation. S'il pouvait la décoiffé par la même occasion il n'allait pas s'en priver il savait qu'elle avait du y mettre deux bonne heures pour avoir une coiffure comme celle-ci. Elle lui donna d'une manière ou d'une autre une claque sur le cul et le pinça assez fort pour le faire sursauter et lâcher prise. Ils se sourirent comme deux abrutis, leur amitié était étrange mais elle était la chose la plus précieuse qu'ils avaient. Il garda son bras autour de ses épaules, la gardant avec lui.

Même s'ils avaient une images à tenir devant les autres pour cacher son homosexualité, c'était une sorte de reflex de la tenir prêt de lui, même si un jour il ferait son coming out, il savait pertinemment que sa relation avec Mandy ne changerait pas le moins du monde.   
Il l’entraîna doucement à l'intérieur, grimaçant légèrement au son qui en sortait, attendant de s'habituer un peu plus. Il restèrent devant la porte après que Mandy eut fermé la porte derrière eux, lui laissant le temps d'analyser un peu les lieux. 

Comme prévu, il ne connaissait que la moitié des personnes présentes, et cette partie venait de leur classe. Les autres étaient surement des amis des frères de Mandy. Il y avait tout de même moins de personnes qu'il ne le pensait initialement, mais bon, il ne faut pas oublier que la maison des Milkovich n'est pas si grande que ça. Il n'était jamais venu à l'intérieur ayant évité la maison comme il le pouvait, et même si elle semblait adapté à 5 adolescents, elle l'était beaucoup moins pour une fêtes de cette envergure.

Une vingtaine de personne dansaient les uns contre les autres, d'autre empilaient des canettes de bière devant eux, le regard vague, surement à moitié bourrés, il pouvait déjà voir une personne par terre, des canettes autour de lui.   
Il soupira devant ce spectacle pitoyable.

"-Rappelles-moi depuis quand la fête à commencer." Dit-il méprisant, en fixant le cadavre par terre.  
Elle le regarda surprise, puis suivit son regard comprenant facilement où il voulait en venir.

"-A peu prêt une heure, car monsieur préfère faire sa princesse et est toujours en retard", répliqua-t-elle, en haussant les épaules, indifférente. 

"-Je préfère être en retard que de m'écrouler par terre au bout de trois bière c'est toujours mieux de ne pas avoir eut à les voir tomber à terre et se vomir dessus merci bien." Objecta-t-il. "Combien des ces bouffons connais-tu même ? "

Elle se défendit du ton méprisant qu'il utilisait.  
"-Hey! C'est juste histoire de faire la fête, j'en connais la moitié, ils sont du lycée, les autres sont des connaissances de mes frères.

"-Pitié dis moi que c'est pas la moitié qui à l'air de vouloir vomir ses tripes sur le sol." Demanda-t-il douloureusement  
"-Tu veux bien faire un effort et ne pas râler toute la journée, je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour ça, je t’entend déjà râler à longueur de journée"   
Il roula des yeux au commentaire sans répondre, avant de sentir ses doigts s'enfoncer dans ses côtes. Il cria de surprise la fusillant du regard, tandis qu'elle souriait avec un air de défis.   
Ils s'apprêtaient à aller dans la cuisine pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire, mais une voix sur le coté les interpella. Ou l'interpella pour être exacte.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à ma sœur Gallagher, te faire sucer par Jackson n'était pas assez pour toi? La voix rauque sortie de nulle part les fit se retourner synchroniquement. Nulle autre que Mickey Milkovich se tenait à l’embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. Sa voix était un peu étouffer à cause de la musique, mais ils pouvaient clairement entendre chacun de ses mots, et la haine qu'il y mettait derrière ne passa pas inaperçue. Il faut croire qu'il n'avait pas dépasser leur différents. 

Mandy intervint directement, habituée à son frère, elle sentis instinctivement la tension dans la pièce et voulu la détendre non sans lui lancer un regard intrigué et plein de question. Il jura intérieurement de lui raconter toute l'histoire avec Karen quand ils auront un peu de temps ensemble dans un endroit calme et isolé. Il avait oublier de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, sans doute aurait-elle été amusée, ou alors elle aurait été en colère qu'elle l'ai sucé. Elle pouvait être possessive avec lui par moment, pas qu'il se plaigne.

-Arrête Mickey, Ian est probablement le seul dont je n'ai rien à craindre, il est presque aussi protecteur envers moi que tu ne l'es.  
C'était quelque chose qui aurait rassurer n'importe qui. Mais Ian savait comment les choses se déplaçait dans ce cerveau complexe qu'était celui de Mickey, il le sut dès qu'il vit la mâchoire de l'homme se contracter violemment, le regardant avec une intensité qui ne présageait rien de bon.   
Mandy parlait de lui avec affection, elle le faisait toujours et elle ne semblait même plus s'en rendre compte mais Mickey, lui ne passa pas à coté, et il n'y avait aucun doute que ça ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. 

-Ha ouai ? Tu pense que ce crétin t'aime ? Demanda-t-il les sourcil levés, en le désignant d'un vague signe de la main.   
Voilà l'élégance de Mickey Milovich, qui avait un certain don pour insulté quelqu'un devant lui, sans même lui adresser la parole, et le traitant comme une sous merde. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que tout le monde pouvait faire, il pouvait au moins respecter ça.   
Il fit son sourire le plus arrogant possible, en plongeant son regard dans celui saphir de son opposant.  
-Bien sur que je l'aime, surprit que quelqu'un apprécie la compagnie de ta sœur Mick ?   
Il poussait le bouchon, franchissait des limites que peu de personnes oseraient franchir face à cette famille, mais son attitude l’énervait plus qu'autre chose il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre que Mickey le descende en face de lui sans dire un mot. Mon dieu, tout le monde savait que Mickey ne laissait personne à part Mandy l'appeler comme ça, mais c'était vraiment plus fort que lui, le surnom avait glisser hors de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

Les yeux de Mickey se rétrécirent violemment, alors qu'il sentis son coté droit trembler sous le rire légers de Mandy qui semblait faire son possible pour ne pas montrer son amusement devant son frère. 

« -Fais le malin Gallagher »  
Son nom sonna comme une maladie quand Mickey le prononçait, ne cachant évidement pas la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui et sa famille. « Tu penses pouvoir entrer entre ses jambes ? » Continua-t-il s'adressant cette fois-ci directement à lui. C'était déjà ça de prit. « Ça n'arrivera jamais asshole. On a déjà vu comment tu te défilait lorsqu'il y avait un problème, tu es un lâche, toi et toute ta famille. » 

Son regard se durcit malgré lui, perdant le sourire qu'il avait placé quelques instant auparavant. Mickey avait raison, il ne l'avait pas affronter, il avait fuis, qui ne l'aurait pas fait ?   
Seul contre trois Milkovich ? Il n'était pas stupide, il savait se battre, mais il savait quand il pouvait gagner. Il connaissait les Milkovich, mais les voir s'attaquer directement à lui, c'était autre chose, il sortait le minimum possible, chaque fois accompagné de sa batte de Baseball pour pouvoir se défendre en cas de besoin. C'était grâce à Mandy qu'ils s'étaient retirer, et avait pu recommencer à sortir sans craindre qu'ils ne lui tombent dessus. 

Il avait fuis parce qu’il avait le choix, mais si quelqu'un qui lui était proche comme sa famille ou Mandy était en danger, il n’hésiterait pas une seconde pour intervenir.   
Il garda la remarque pour lui, Mickey pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait ça ne l’intéressait pas particulièrement, l'homme était un connard. 

-Un problème avec ma famille Milkovich ? Dit-il en faisant un pas en avant, Mandy essayant vainement de l'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas pour ce vanter mais son entrainement ROTC l'avait endurcit et la pauvre fille ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre sa force. 

Mickey le fixa pas du tout impressionné, toujours aussi méprisant. 

-Yep. Avec à peu prêt toute ta famille. Vous vivez dans un taudis, vous vous croyez tout permis, venir dans ma maison, et croire que tu peux faire ce que tu veux ici ? Et vous manquez de respect à tout le monde. Particulièrement ton père alcoolique, hmm ?

Il renifla ahuris. Venait-il vraiment de dire qu'il manquait de respect à goût le monde? Mickey Milkovich ? Le mec qui venait justement de les interpeller alors qu'ils n'avaient rien demander, et l'avait insulté sans aucune raison apparente? Le fils de Terry?

-Ho Yeah ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle des parents ? Rappelle moi où est ton père? Demanda-t-il agressivement. 

Il ne parlait pas de la mère de Mickey parce que personne ne savait vraiment ce qui lui était arriver, elle pouvait être morte, ou simplement avoir abandonner ses enfants comme l'avait fait Monica. Personne ne le savait à part les concernés, et il ne voulait pas vraiment parler sur ce qu'il ne savait pas, il savait mieux que de faire ça, il pourrait blesser Mandy par la même occasion ce qui n'était vraiment pas le but recherché. 

Il eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer le fait que le frère de Mandy se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, qu'un poing entra violemment en contact avec sa mâchoire, le faisant reculer sous le choc.   
Il avait de la force l'enculé ! Il sentis le goût familier de fer dans sa bouche, désagréable mais rien d’inhabituel. 

Il essuya le sang qui coulait le long de son menton qui s'était échappée de sa lèvre inférieure coupée, avant de rendre le coup tapant directement dans le nez. C'était putain de satisfaisant.   
Il fut assez surprit que personnes aux alentour ne les remarques, ils n'étaient pas vraiment discrets, mais peut-être que personne n'osait interférer. Il était juste rassuré que personne ne s'en prenne à lui en dehors de Mickey. Le mec affichait un air légèrement surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il riposte. C'était mal le connaître. On ne déconne jamais avec un Gallagher.

-STOP ! Cria Mandy, la voix tremblante, ce qui lui fit mal au cœur. Elle devait surement souffrir de voir son frère et son meilleur ami se battre à sang. Il savait qu'elle était plus proche de Mickey que n'importe quel autre membre de sa famille, qu'elle l'aimait plus que les autres bien que Ian ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voyait chez lui, il respectait son choix.

Elle ne vit cependant pas le coup de Mickey partir, qui dans l'action avait voulu rendre le coup directement sur Ian. Il ne pensait surement pas que Mandy s'interposerait devant, et elle se serait prit le coup si Ian n'avait pas un entrainement ROTC et des reflex assez surpenant. Il la tira vivement derrière lui, se prenant le coup à sa place. 

Il sentis une dent se détacher sous la force surprenante du coup, et s'effondra par terre incapable de tenir droit. Son esprit fut embrouillé pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne vraiment conscience, voyant flou et ayant un peu de mal à discerner les sons qui l'entouraient. Il était content que Mandy ne se soit pas prit le coup, premièrement parce que les dégâts auraient été plus nombreux sur elle, mais aussi parce qu’elle l'aurait fait chier si elle avait perdu une dent. Elle tenait beaucoup à son apparence, se servant de son corps comme une protection émotionnelle.   
Il devait déjà subir ses plaintes concernant Lip, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une Mandy encore plus chiante. 

Il gémit douloureusement, sa mâchoire le lançait, il sentait le sang battre dans sa tête, les pulsation de son cœur erratique. Mickey ferait un bon boxeur, il devait l'avouer malgré lui. Il savait frapper efficacement, sans faire de mouvement inutiles, et une force insoupçonné, il n'avait pas voler sa réputation le connard. 

-T'es vraiment con Mickey ! Cria Mandy, en poussant violemment son frère contre le mur. Celui-ci ne se plaignit pas de l'insulte ou de la bousculade, son attention posée sur Ian qui roulait par terre en gémissant.

Elle se précipita vers lui, s'accroupissant à ses cotés, une expression inquiète sur le visage  
-Ian ?! Ca va ? 

Il gémis de douleur ne pouvant plus le contenir, ça faisait un mal de chien.   
-T'inquiète... dit-il en serrant des dents, il tape comme une fillette. 

Il n'était pas convaincant, son visage pissait le sang, plissé dans une expression de pure douleur, ayant du mal à parler à cause de sa dent cassée, et le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche.   
Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le provoquer, question d'honneur et de fierté.  
-Ho yeah ? Tu en veux un deuxième Firecrotch ? Ou tu tiens assez à tes dents pour laisser ta fierté deux secondes ? 

Il vit Mandy se tendre aux paroles de son frère, et lui lancer un regard noir, qu'il ignora avec excellence, préférant garder son attention sur Ian.   
Il ne détourna pas des yeux, premièrement parce que c'était un signe de faiblesse, deuxièmement, il était captivé devant l'intensité qui se cachait derrière. Il n'avait pas peur. Car malgré ses mots, il n'y avait aucune trace de la haine et du mépris qu'il avait utilisé précédemment, moins menaçant et froid, avec un soupçon d'amusement dans sa voix. 

Il gloussa ignorant la douleur que ça lui provoquait à la mâchoire, il ne pouvait pas effacer son sourire.   
-Comment suis-je censé prendre le cœur de Mandy s'il me manque des dent, soupira-t-il dramatiquement.   
Celle-ci roula des yeux exaspérée, lui tapant le bras.   
-Asshole, essaye d'arranger la situation au lieu de le provoquer. Je te croyait plus intelligent.   
Il ne put empêcher son sourire de s'élargir, qui aurait crut qu'il s'amuserait en se faisant éclater la tronche ? Il souriait comme un idiot à sa meilleure amie. 

-Mmh, en fait tu sais quoi, tu as raison,. Elle fit une pause dramatique, tu as définitivement perdu toute tes chance au moment où tu as perdu cette dent. Tu as vraiment l'air con comme ça.   
Il rit sincèrement, un mélange d'amusement, et de douleur, s'appuyant sur sa meilleure amie. 

« Bon aller, en va dans la cuisine Mands ? Il faut que je t'offre ton cadeaux. Ravi de t'avoir revu Mickey. Ajoute-il avec un sourire en coin.

Celui-ci le fixa avec un air indéchiffrable, aucune émotion sur le visage. Il avait remis son masque de mec insensible et incapable de s'amuser. Il le vit faire une bref signe de tête, presque imperceptible. Il aurait juré voir le regard de Mickey descendre avec plus d'attention le long de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment être sur, sa vision était légèrement floue, et brouillée par les coups qu'il venait de prendre 

Il esquivèrent les cadavres sur le sol, les canettes à moitié écrasés, et les personnes qui dansaient pour se rentre dans la cuisine. Il prit une part de pizza qui traînait sur la table basse quand il passa à coté, avant que Mandy ne lui tape la main faisant tomber la nourriture au sol. Ils allaient galérer pour tout nettoyer, c'était une vrai porcherie. 

Il s’arrêta et tourna ses yeux vers elle, la fusillant du regard.  
-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? 

-Je te sauve la vie, crétin, qui sait ce qu'ils ont mis la dedans, répliqua-t-elle en continuant sa route vers la cuisine, l'obligeant à la rejoindre. 

Il ne répondit pas, sachant qu'elle connaissait mieux les risques que lui. Dès qu'il furent assez loin pour qu'il soit sûr que Mickey ne l'entende pas il interpella Mandy.

-Tu peux m'avoir de la glace pour mon visage ?   
Il la vit reniflée, le regardant avec un amusement mal dissimulé. 

-Un coup de fillette hein ? Dit-elle en plongeant sa main dans le congélateur.   
Il roula des yeux avec exaspération, ne voulant pas débattre sur ce sujet, parce qu’il ne ferait que mentir. Tout son agacement partis quand il vit la brune sortir un énorme morceau de steack saignant, à moitié congelé. Bien sur que les Milkovich n'étaient pas comme les autres. 

-On ne cherche pas la merde avec les Milkovich, Gallagher, surtout celui là. Dit-elle avec beaucoup d'amusement désignant son frère d'un coup de tête.

-Et on ne cherche pas la merde avec un Gallagher, Milkovich. Répliqua-t-il, C'est lui qui a   
commencer si je dois te le rappeler. 

Oui il avait l'air d'un enfant, mais il s'en foutait, elle ne devrait pas penser que si son frère venait le taper il ne réagirait pas.   
Elle roula des yeux devant son immaturité préférant changer de sujet.

-Je suis contente que tu sois venu cependant, pas que j'en doutait évidement, parce que tu m'aime trop pour te passer de moi pendant tout un weekend. Mais je ne pensait pas que tu soignerait autant ton image. J'en connais un qui ne voulait pas rentrer seul ce soir. 

-Ouai c'est ça, compte sur moi pour draguer un mec dans cette maison, dit-il sarcastiquement, et un peu froidement. 

Ça le frustrait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre et elle sembla s'en rendre compte. Elle haussa les épaules indifférentes, elle savait qu'il n'avait rien contre ses frères, mais ils avaient une réputation, surtout à cause de leur père, et Ian préférait mourir que laisser un des Milkovich mâle, découvrir qu'il était gay. Ils traitaient quiconque qu'ils trouvaient fragile de pédés, lui faisant mordre la poussière et pour être honnête il ne voulait pas tenter l'expérience. Dans le genre homophobe, Terry et ses amis étaient les pires dans le quartier, une des raison pour laquelle il évitait cette maison comme la peste

-Common Ian, tu as vus dans quel état ils sont ? Tu pourrait baiser devant eux qu'ils ne réagiraient même pas ! Tu peux draguer quelqu'un facilement, utilise ton gayradar ou quelque chose dans le genre, trouve ta proie et agis !   
Elle criait presque, et s'il n'y avait pas autant de musique il aurait eut peur, mais il savait qu'il ne craignait rien de se coter là, lui même l'entendait à peine alors qu'il était à coté d'elle. 

-Tu es célibataire depuis peu, tu dois te changer les idée, redhead.   
Il roula des yeux au surnom, mais ne répliqua pas. Elle avait raison. Il avait besoin de se défouler, de baiser quelqu'un salement et durement, enlever cette frustration sexuelle qu'il ressentait actuellement. Quelqu'un pour la nuit. Mais la probabilité que ça arrive était vraiment très faible. Quel était la probabilité qu'un gay soit assez stupide et suicidaire pour se frayer un chemin dans cette maison?

Sa dernière conquête durait de quelques semaines, elle avait durer pendant deux mois, sa première vraie relation. Alex, c'était son nom, réunissait beaucoup de clichés gay à lui tout seul, tout le monde pouvait le voir. Il faisait toujours attention à son apparence, avec une quantité de gel assez impressionnante dans ses cheveux bruns. Il avait essayer de lui faire passer une journée sans gel, sans succès. Il ne supportait pas se battre et avait faillis le quitter quand il avait vu Ian avec des contusions sur son visage. Il lui avait expliquer qu'un groupe de mecs s'en était prit à lui, c'était ce qui arrivait dans le quartier sud, mais le mec ne vivait pas dans le coin, au contraire, il vivait dans une belle famille riche et ne connaissait pas vraiment leur genre de problème. Alors malgré le fait qu'il se soit inquiété, il l'avait prévenu que s'il recommençait à se battre il le quitterait. Il ne savait pas s'il l'aurait fait, surement pas.

Ils avaient passer beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur, dans toutes sortes de boutique, acheter des vêtement, il agissait vraiment comme une fille, il n'avait rien contre ça, mais plus le temps passait plus il avait du mal à le supporter, il avait besoin d'un mec, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de se prendre une droite, quelqu'un qui comprenait sa galère, qui ne se souciait pas de son apparence comme une putain de fille.

Mais il subissait, il aimait quand même bien la compagnie du gars malgré ça, il savait que ça ne durerait pas toute la vie mais ça ne le dérangeait pas de vivre encore ce mode de vie paisible et sans problème. Malgré son romantisme écœurant, il n'avait rien contre un peu d'amour, mais il avait besoin d'un peu de libertés. Il avait subis pendant des mois, la baise était bonne, assez bonne pour qu'il ferme les yeux sur ces défauts. Mais ce n'était pas qui il était, il changeait sa façon d'être pour plaire à ce gars, et malheureusement un jours, il craqua. 

Ils étaient tranquillement installés dans le salon d'Alex, regardant un film, il marmonnait concernant le fait qu'ils habitaient loin l'un de l'autre et que c'était toujours à lui de faire le chemin. Il voulait aussi qu'ils passent du temps chez lui. Mais apparemment c'était trop demander. Putain il avait changer sa façon d'être pour le gars, et le mec ne voulait même pas faire l'effort de venir chez lui ?

Il avait littéralement péter un plomb, retournant la table basse quand Alex lui avait répondu que la maison Gallagher n'était pas un lieu propice pour un rendez-vous, ce n'était pas assez classe pour monsieur. Il avait claquer la porte ce jours-là, et ne l'avait plus revu depuis. Il était partis en furie, insultant le mec comme il n'avait jamais insulté personne, il avait garder sa rancœur trop longtemps et le moment de l’explosion, il avait vu la pure terreur sur le visage innocent du brun.  
Aucune nouvelle depuis ce jours, mais il n'était pas étonné, le message avait été plus que clair, il n'attendait aucun message. 

-Aller viens danser avec moi, ordonna Mandy, le sortant de ses pensées, alors qu'une musique entraînante remplissait la pièce. Il était plus profondément dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il haussa un sourcil face à Mandy qui tirait contre son bras comme une enfant, pour qu'ils puissent danser. 

-Attend deux secondes.   
Il passa sa main libre dans sa poche, pris le petit bracelet qui s'y trouvait et l'accrocha avec fluidité sur son poignet. Il l'avait acheter dans un petit magasin artisanal, il était léger et simple, il ne savait pas si ça allait lui plaire, mais bon il la connaissait assez pour connaître un minimum ses goûts. 

Il releva ses yeux sur Mandy quand il eut finit de l'accrocher, et fut surpris de la voir regarder le bracelet, la bouche entre-ouverte, pour une fois sans mots. Elle le prit dans ses bras, plus émus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître. Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras, alors qu'elle posait sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent comme ça, au milieu de la cuisine, aucun des deux ne voulait faire le moindre mouvement, et pourtant ils le devaient, c'était rare qu'ils se montrent aussi affectueux, c'était pour une occasion particulière.   
Elle se recula doucement, les cheveux devant son visage alors qu'elle essuyait ce qui devait être des larmes. Elle releva la tête comme si de rien n'était, et lui sourit.

-Tu devrais profiter de cette soirée aussi Ian, je ne veux pas que tu t'ennui, trouve quelqu'un.  
Son ton implorant lui fit plus mal au cœur, que le fait de cacher son homosexualité. Il soupira lourdement, forçant un sourire.

-Comment suis-je censé draguer avec une dent en moins ? Bouda-t-il pour cacher son malaise, prenant une des bière qui traînaient sur le comptoirs, faisant bien attention à en prendre une fermée

-Common, tu n'avait aucune chance dès le départ.   
Un sourire sournois prit place sur son visage, alors qu'il levait un sourcil dans sa direction.

-Ho yeah ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je peux avoir qui je veux dans mon pantalon ma belle, je peux être une plus grosse salope que toi et tu le sais, dit-il avec un clin d’œil taquin.

-Ha ! D'où te viens cette putain de confiance en toi Gallagher ? 

-J'ai toujours eut qui je voulais. 

-Tu as même eut ceux que tu voulais pas, marmonna-t'elle amusée. Très bien, si tu le dis, mais tu va devoir me le prouver, tu pense pouvoir avoir n'importe qui dans ton lit c'est ça ? Ajoute-elle, avec un sourire démoniaque, et non il n'exagérait pas en employant ce terme, elle était terrifiante, ce qui le fit hésiter quelques instants. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de reculer maintenant, elle le ferait chier plus tard. 

-Je peux avoir qui je veux. Insista-t-il en buvant le reste de sa bière  
-Biens, dans ce cas là, serais-tu capable de mettre mon cher frère dans ton lit ?  
Il recracha la liqueur dans un jet parfait, s'étouffant à moitié. Il lui fallut facilement 1 minutes pour reprendre une respiration stable et être totalement hors de danger.  
Il l'entendit rire, ravie de son effet. Il la fixa d'un air ahuris, quand il eut finit de tousser pour enlever l’excès de liquide dans sa gorge, espérant trouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de blague, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un sourire moqueur, et fier d'elle. 

-Tu plaisante ? Demanda-t-il la voix étranglée. On ne perd jamais espoir chez les Gallagher, et à ce moment là il espérait qu'elle plaisante.  
-Quoi tu ne t'en sens pas capable Redhead?   
Elle le narguait clairement, la garce. Il détourna le regard, agacé, ses yeux balayant la pièce. Il y avait moins de gens en mouvement, quelque uns jouaient au bière-pong, d'autre fumaient des joins assis dans le canapés. Il avait envie de s'en griller une, se détendre. La bière ne comportait pas assez d'alcool pour le relaxer.   
-Je t'ai dit que je pouvait avoir qui je voulais, et désolé de te décevoir mais vous, les Milkovich vous n'êtes pas aussi irrésistible que tu le penses. Grogna-t-il

Ses yeux voyagèrent dans la pièce, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait éventuellement lui plaire. Peut-être que quand la soirée battra son plein, il pourra draguer quelqu'un sans que les autres ne s'en soucie, et peut être même le ramener quelque part pour finir la nuit. 

-Bien sur, Mickey n'est pas ce que je qualifierais de beau, dit-elle, un ton dégoûté, mais.. Je sais que c'est totalement ton genre.   
-Absolument pas, dit-il d'un air absent, en ses yeux tombant sur le cul d'un gars. Il ne voyait que son dos, mais ça ne le dérangeais pas, là vue était vraiment agréable, il en avait l'eau à la bouche, et sa gorge commençait à devenir sèche. Peut-être qu'il ferais une exception pour ce soir. Il but une grand gorgée, qu'il faillis avaler de travers quand il vis l'inconnu tourner la tête, laissant voir le profil de Mickey. Putain, il était vraiment dans la merde. Il allait vraiment finir par mourir étranglé à cause de cette maudite famille. 

-Absolument pas, répéta Mandy la voix moqueuse, sa propre buvant sa propre bière, les yeux brillant de malice. Alors oui la vue n'était pas déplaisante, mais Mickey restait Mickey, et son caractère de merde effaçait tout son charme.   
-Nope. Pas intéressant.  
Il accentua le p finissant sa bière cul sec.  
-Et puis tu veux vraiment que je transforme ton frère en pédé ? Moi qui pensait que tu l'aimait un minimum. Quoique tu dois surement avoir quelques rancunes contre lui.   
-Ferme là, et arrête de boire, tu commence à devenir chiant, c'est pas bon signe, viens danser je vais te changer les idées moi-même ! Dit-elle déterminée.  
-Tu es au courant que je suis gay ? Ta petite danse ne me fera pas le moindre effet, aussi sexy que tu puisse être.   
-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, si seulement tu était hétéro, vous êtes l'homme parfait Mr Gallagher.   
Elle lui fit un clin d’œil taquin le traînant dans la pièce, ignorant les autres.

Ils se taquinèrent, tournant l'un autour de l'autre. Il prit sa mains pour la faire tourner sur elle même, et la fit basculer devant lui, la retenant par la hanche. Elle retint un souffle surpris, le fixant avec des yeux rond.  
-Woaw, je ne savais pas que tu savais aussi bien danser!  
Il sourit devant son émerveillement, elle ressemblait à une enfant, et dieu sait qu'elle n'avait pas eut le droit à en avoir une avec Terry à la maison. Elle brillait d'une joie enfantine, elle était plus belle que jamais, lui faisant regretter momentanément son homosexualité. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple s'il était juste... normal, il aurait pu sortir avec Mandy, sans avoir à se cacher, il n'aurait pas eut à cacher des trucs à sa famille. 

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au rythme de la musique, leur corps bougeant synchroniquement, souriant comme deux idiot, dans leur monde, plus personne autour n'existait. Les chansons s’enchaînèrent les unes après les autres, ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils dansaient au milieu du salon, mais une fine couche de sueur commençait à apparaître.   
A la fin de ce qui devait être la neuvième musique, un jeune homme blond, pas trop mal, les aborda, et demanda gentiment s'il pouvait lui emprunter Mandy.   
Il allait lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais la jeune fille le coupa.

-Ouai bien sur, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras, prête à enfin se faire sauter. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées aussi, se sortir Lip de la tête, et le premier venu était plus qui satisfaisant pour elle.

Il roula des yeux, souffla d'exaspération en reprenant la direction de la cuisine, pour continuer de boire. Il sortir une cigarette, l'alluma, et prit une grande quantité du poison dans ses poumons pour essayer de diminuer la tension et la nervosité qui le gagnait. Il soupira de contentement, heureux du sentiment que ça lui provoquait. 

Il eut à peine le temps de profiter de sa solitude qu'une jeune blonde vint le voir, lui sautant presque dessus. Ses cheveux bouclés rebondissait sur son dos, ses faux cils bougeaient d'une manière qu'elle voulait surement séductrice. Elle se penchait sur lui de manière suggestive, montrant son décolleté, appuyant ses seins contre son coté. S'il se souvenait bien, elle s'appelait Gabrielle, et était dans la même classe que Mandy et lui, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parler alors il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait ici, quoique l'odeur abondante d'alcool lui donnait un léger indice. 

-Hey Ian..  
Elle susurrait désagréablement son nom, lui envoyant des sueurs froides le long de son corps. Putain, s'il n'était pas sur d'être gay à 100% maintenant il l'était. Il pouvait plus que sentir l'alcool dans son souffle chaud et ça l’écœurait, pourtant il n'avait rien contre l'alcool. 

-Tu as l'air bien seul, je me suis dit que j'allais te tenir compagnie.  
Il roula des yeux devant son approche, exaspéré. Putain, pourquoi Mandy l'avait laisser ici, l'alcool avait considérablement diminuée sa patience, il ne fallut que 10 secondes pour qu'il soit déjà saoulé de sa camarade de classe. 

-Sorry Gabi, je ne suis pas libre, dit-il d'un ton indifférent, légèrement sec, s'éloignant d'elle quand il sentit ses seins se coller à son bras. Il ne quitta pas une seule fois des yeux Mandy et sa conquête du jour. 

-Tu sors avec Milkovich ?   
Il fut assez surpris qu'elle puisse encore dire son nom avec la dose incroyable d'alcool qu'elle avait dût ingurgiter.  
-Pas encore... murmura-t-il sombrement, un désir soudain dans sa voix. Oui il avait trop but, et pour être honnête il n'était pas sur de savoir s'il continuait à parler de Mandy ou d'un autre Milkovich. Mais ça réponse n'en fut que plus convaincante.   
-Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'elle ressente la même chose pour toi,... Peut-être devrions nous la rendre jalouses, elle se rendra compte de ce qu'elle perd.

Putain ce qu'elle était collante.  
-Ce n'est qu'un coup d'un soir, elle m'aime plus que lui, réplique-t-il essayant de garder son calme. Il inspira profondément contre sa clope, pour éviter de faire des choses qu'il regretterait plus tard, comme frapper une femme victime de l'alcool. 

-Tu pourrais t'amuser aussi, il n'y a pas de raison que tu reste seul.   
Elle se lécha les lèvre de manière significative, le regardant comme un morceau de viande. 

-Fuck off ! Elle se figea devant le regard noir, glacial quand il posa enfin les yeux sur elle, reculant inconsciemment. Tu as du mal à croire que tu ne m’intéresse pas blondie. Crois moi je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois, dégage, tu ne m'intéresse pas, va ouvrir tes cuisses pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, après un regard méprisant, elle prit la première occasion de s'éloigner de lui, le laissant de nouveau seul. Ses yeux se reposèrent directement sur Mandy, qui embrassait le blondinet à pleine bouche, il pouvait presque l'entendre gémir d'ici. Il ne put réprimer la grimace de dégoût et pourtant il ne put détourner les yeux. Il était jaloux, tout le monde qui prêterait un minimum attention à lui le verrais, mais pas pour les raisons que tout le monde pensait.   
Pour dire la vérité, il enviait sa meilleur amie, l'enviait de pouvoir embrasser et draguer qui elle voulait, n'importe quand, n'importe où, sans avoir peur des conséquences. Il pouvait également le faire évidement, mais ils habitaient dans le quartiers Sud, dans la maison la plus redoutée du coin, il n'était vraiment pas prêt à subir les conséquence que cela engendrerait. 

Pour l'amour de dieu, même sa propre famille ne savait pas à propre de son homosexualité, seul Mandy connaissait son secret, et il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance sur ça. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher de ressentir une légère amertume à la voir exprimer aussi facilement ses désir, il avait besoin lui aussi de jeter sa frustration en couchant avec le premier venu. Putain ce qu'il enviait sa liberté. 

 

-Il semblerait que j'ai vraiment réduit toutes tes chances en t'éclatant la gueule tout à l'heure.  
Il sursauta violemment, renversant le peu de bière qui restait dans sa canette, à la voix soudaine qui venait de derrière lui. Cela eut au moins le don de le faire sortir de ses pensées morbides et déprimantes. Il se retourna, détournant enfin les yeux du spectacle que sa meilleure amie offrait à tout le monde dans cette pièce et les posa sur celui qui se tenait derrière lui. Mickey était posé, un coude sur le comptoir de la cuisine sa tête dans le creux de sa paume, penchant son bassin de manière provocante. Putain le gars ne savait probablement pas ce qu'il faisait mais c'était putain d'aguicheur, surtout avec un cul pareil. 

Rappelez lui pourquoi il avait bu autant ? Son cerveau avait définitivement du mal à réfléchir à autre chose qu'au corps devant lui. Il fit pourtant de son mieux pour garder le contact visuel, utilisant toute la volonté du monde pour garder ses yeux au dessus du cou. Il manquerait plus que le gars le surprenne à le reluquer sans aucune gène.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'en prend pas à lui ? Moi qui pensais que tu ne supportais pas qu'on touche à ta sœur.   
Il se cacha derrière une remarque acerbe, essayant de se rappeler du mieux qu'il le pouvait le caractère pourris de Mickey. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement qu'il aille casser la gueule au blondinet au contraire, Mandy avait besoin d'une distraction, mais lui aussi, et au final il se posait vraiment la question, il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans cette tête. Mickey était probablement le plus intelligent de sa famille, du moins sur certains point, même si le niveau d'intelligence de ses frère et de son paternel était vraiment sous développé. 

Quand les secondes s'écoulèrent silencieusement, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses, Mickey se contentait d'analyser son faciès, semblant chercher quelque chose, qu'il dut trouver car il brisa le silence.  
« -Je connais ma sœur, mieux que quiconque, je sais comment elle fonctionne. Ça la bas, » dit-il en pointant son doigt faire les deux concernés, qui se mangeait la bouche sans aucune putain de pudeur, « c'est un moyen de se protéger, une distraction et je sais que tu le sais. Mais j'ai vu comment elle te regardait Gallagher, et comment elle sourit quand elle te regarde. J'ai vu votre petite danse tout à l'heure, je l'ai rarement vue aussi épanouis. »

Il sourit, incapable de le retenir, l'image de Mandy aussi innocente et pure resterais graver dans sa tête à jamais. Il l'aimait, il aimait cette fille et donnerait ce qu'il pouvait pour elle, pour qu'elle soit heureuse.  
« -Ne souris pas Asshole, elle et moi nous savons tous les deux que le fait que tu puisse la mettre dans cet état est dangereux, elle a juste décider de te faire confiance. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Je sais que tu es beaucoup plus capable de la blesser que cette petite merde qu'elle ne reverra probablement plus jamais après cette fête. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu te rapproche d'elle. Elle t'aime. Elle t'aime et c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur, alors sache juste une chose si jamais j'apprend que tu l'as blesser, tu es un homme mort. »

Et putain la voix plus que meurtrière de Mickey ne devrait pas l'exciter, mais malheureusement il trouvait ça plus chaud que effrayant. Il devait penser à quelque chose d'autre, des petit chatons mort, n'importe quoi pour ne pas laisser paraître son excitation. Putain il était dans la foutue maison des Milkovich, devant le fils de Terry et le putain de frère de Mandy, il y avait tellement de raison qui indiquer que vouloir le baiser était une mauvaise idée. 

-Tu as probablement raison, et c'est tout aussi réciproque.   
Mickey haussa un sourcil interrogatif, attendant qu'il élabore un peu plus. Et il était incapable de dire si c'était l'alcool ou l'ambiance mais il se confia. Mickey venait après tout de montrer un coté de lui qu'il ne montrait jamais, montrait qu'il aimait sa sœur plus que tout, et ce coté protecteur était en soi assez mignon. 

-Mandy est une personne extraordinaire, elle mérite mieux. Je la considère comme ma famille, elle est aussi importante pour moi que n'importe qui de mes frère et sœur, et elle en sait plus qu'eux sur moi. Des truc qui pourrait me détruire si elle les révélait.

Il sentis ses yeux le fixer avec une intensité qui le mettait mal à l'aise, il fit de son mieux pour ignorer le frisson qui parcourut son corps.

-Tu ne semble pas être plus inquiet que ça. Fit'il remarquer

Il posa finalement ses yeux dans ceux océans à coté de lui, se perdant facilement à l'intérieur.  
-Pas tellement, j'ai confiance en elle.   
-Tu l'aime vraiment, je veux bien te croire, mais je ne pense pas que tu soit tailler pour sortir avec elle, pour gerer notre famille et il est hors de question que tu l'arrache à cette famille.

Il renifla sans humour finissant sa bière cul sec.   
-Serait-ce une si mauvaise chose?   
Au regard noir qu'il reçu il élabora.

-Elle m'a raconter des histoire qui m'ont mis des frisson dans le dos, je sais que tu la protégera de tout, mais Terry? Si je dois l'éloigner de lui, je le ferais, mais je ne la forcerais jamais, elle tient à toi, plus qu'au autres. Et puis qui a dit que je voulais sortir avec elle? Elle mérite mieux, et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de briser la relation qu'on a réussi à développer, nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre.

-Notre histoire de famille ne te regarde pas, occupe toi d'abord de la tienne avant de chercher à arranger la notre. répliqua séchement Mickey le visage fermé.  
Il soupira et retourna son regard vers Mickey, épuisé.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de votre famille. Crois moi si je pouvait faire sans vous je le ferais, mais Mandy est différente et si elle blessé par ton père, tu peux me croire que je m'en bas les couilles des conséquence que ça peut avoir, que vous me poursuiviez et me fassiez la peau après, mais je le tuerais. 

-Ce n'est pas moi qui te retiendrais la dessus. Je dis juste que ce n'est pas tes affaires.   
Ses yeux suivirent inconsciemment le mouvement que Mickey effectua. La bière se rapprochait de sa bouche, ses lèvres trempèrent dans le nectar, avant de prendre une grande gorgée du liquide frais. Son attention fut particulièrement attirée par le mouvement de sa paume d’Adam, putain il avait envie de goûter ce cou, il avait envie d'y laisser des marques. C'était rare qu'il soit aussi attiré par quelqu'un, et il était partagé entre son attirance évidente pour ce garçon, et le fait que ce soit Mickey. Le fait que ce soit interdit, et dangereux ne rendait l'expérience que plus attirante et séduisante.

-Ça l'es depuis que Mandy est ma meilleure amie.

-Tu ne te plaindra pas des conséquences alors. 

-Tu me menace? Tu crois que tu me fait peur? Oui j'ai fuis la dernière fois parce que vous vous en preniez à moi, mais si Mandy a des problème et que vous m’empêcher d’interférer je ne fuirait pas, et je sais que je pourrait compter sur Lip et Fiona

-Lip est un connard, ramène le j'aurais un grand plaisir à déformer son visage. 

-Mon frère est un connard avec les gens en dehors de la famille, comme toi. Répliqua-t-il. Etre en conflit avec Lip, ne voulait pas dire qu'il laisserai un Milkovich s'en prendre à lui. 

-Évite de me comparer à cette pédale si tu tiens encore à tes dent Gallagher, l'avertis-t'il.   
Il soupira, mais ne répliqua pas, pas par peur, parce qu’il ne se laisserait pas faire, mais il n'avait pas vraiment la tête ni les arguments pour défendre son frère. Il était toujours aussi énervé contre l’aîné, parce qu’il agissait toujours comme un connard avec Mandy, et quiconque s'en prenait à elle, s'en prenait également à lui. 

Il avait déjà ordonner à Lip d’arrêter de traiter Mandy comme il le faisait, alors qu'elle ne faisait que l'aider, et ne voulais que son bonheur. Il avait hoché la tête et il avait été rassurer, mais malheureusement, c'était aussitôt sorti de sa tête et encore une fois Mandy avait fini blessée par son comportement.   
Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. 

Mon dieu, le revoilà à s'agacer tout seul, voulant se défouler sur quelqu'un que se soit sexuel ou juste tabasser quelqu'un il s'en foutait mais il avait vraiment envie de se changer les idées. Peut-être qu'il devrait partir, Mandy était bien trop occupée pour remarquer son absence s'il quittait la pièce, et si jamais elle lui demandait où il était passer il pourrait toujours lui dire qu'il avait trouver quelqu'un. 

-Arrête de le regarder comme ça, dickhead, ce blondinet ne va pas disparaître parce que tu le dévisage. Rala Mickey. Apparemment il avait buger sur le mec qui embrassait Mandy en ruminant contre Lip. Le seul point positif était qu'il jouait son rôle de mec jaloux à merveille.

-Shut up, tu n'a pas quelque chose à faire? Je sais pas te bourrer la gueule, tabasser quelqu'un, menacer de pauvres adolescents?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il parlait avec Mickey, ni même pourquoi celui-ci lui répondait, mais il avait bu de l'alcool et Mandy était leur plus grand point commun, il était beaucoup plus facile que prévu de tenir une conversation avec lui. Il appréciait secrètement la discussion, probablement si Mickey n'était pas là, Ian serais parti, Mandy avait trouver son occupation, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui à moins que quelque chose de grave se passe, mais actuellement il ne voyait pas quoi.

Et comme une sorte de karma, comme si les dieu lisait dans ses pensées et décidaient de prouver leur existence, la porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement, violemment, faisant sursauter tout le monde, coupant leur conversation. Il fusilla le nouveau venu du regard. Sa gorge se sécha et se noua douloureusement quand il reconnu son frère, qui semblait dans un état assez pitoyable.

-Hey Mandy, surprise de me voir ? Je pensais qu'on était proche tous les deux, comment as-tu put oublier de m'inviter à ton anniversaire. Commença Lip, n'y allant pas par quatre chemin.   
Il jeta un coup vers vers Mandy, espérant qu'elle soit assez bourré et dans son monde pour avoir rater l'explosion soudaine de la porte d'entrée, mais ces espoirs furent réduit à néant quand il la vit les yeux écartée, son corps plus tendu que jamais. Elle pouvait faire la dure, mais Lip était l'un des seul à qui elle avait donner son cœur, et qui pouvait vraiment la faire pleurer, et d'ici il pouvait voir qu'elle luttait contre ces émotions.

-Putain... jura-t-il en se rapprochant de Lip a grandes enjambées. Qu'est ce que ce crétin foutait ici.  
Il posa sa main sur son épaule, l’empêchant d'avancer d'avantage vers la jeune fille toujours paralysée, et jeta son regard le plus froid à son frère. Il puait l'alcool, et ça faisait du mal à dire, mais il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Frank pour qu'il prenne la situation à la légère. 

-Elle n'as pas oublier de t'inviter Lip, tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici. Retourne à la maison.   
Lip porta enfin son attention sur lui, quittant la jeune brune des yeux.

-Hey Ian ! Mon frère ! Tu sais comme tu es mon frère préféré, imagine comme j'ai été surpris de savoir que tu allait à la fête de cette traînée sans moi, nous qui faisons depuis toujours les 400 coups ensemble j'était ton meilleur ami avant qu'elle n'apparaisse. Tu ne m'aurait jamais trahis comme ça avant.

Son élocution était bonne, les autres ne le verrait surement pas, mais il était définitivement bourré, il ne savait pas la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait bu aujourd'hui mais pour le rendre dans cet état il avait du forcer sur la dose. Il resserra sa prise en l'entendant traiter Mandy, sans jamais cligner des yeux.   
-Ou peut-être que tu voulais éliminer toute concurrence pour pouvoir la baiser ? Après tout, pourquoi venir dans cette putain de maison ? Personne n'aime les Milkovich à part pour pouvoir baiser Mandy.

Il claqua son poing contre l'abdomen de Lip, qui s'écroula à genoux, le souffle momentanément coupé. Ouai, son frère était définitivement le pire des connards, il lui aligna encore quelques coup, la rage l'aveuglant quelques instants. Il s’apprêtait à dire à Lip de partir, quand celui-ci repris la parole.  
-Ha non j'oubliait, tu es gay, ricana-t'il, il n'y avait pas de dégoût dans son ton, mais le mépris était présent, même s'il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de son homosexualité ou le fait qu'il l'ai cacher à sa famille. Dis moi Ian, sait-elle que tu te sert d'elle comme couverture ? Demanda Lip suffisant.   
Son poing s'abattit encore une fois sur Lip, son visage pissait le sang, un œil au bord noir commençait à apparaître. Il fut incapable de l’arrêter. Il le prit par le col de son T-shirt et le traînant jusqu'au proche de la maison, le jetant au sol, comme il le méritait à ce moment là. 

Une sueur froide remplis son corps. Il prit soudainement conscience que la musique était coupée, que tout le monde les fixaient, et pourtant malgré le silence assourdissant qui l'entourait, il ne pouvait même pas s'entendre penser. Il ne pouvait même pas formuler une phrase cohérente. Il ne ressentait qu'un vide en lui, juste un sentiment de pure trahison, envers celui qu'il considérait comme son pilier dans la vie. Comment avait-il su ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas parler avant ? Pourquoi l'avait-il balancer devant tout le monde et ici de tous les endroits ?

Son corps tremblait imperceptiblement, mais il le sentait, et dieu sait qu'il ne voulait surtout pas montrer la moindre faiblesse maintenant. Il serra les poing, les dents, et se focalisa sur quelque chose qui l’empercherait de taper son frère maintenant. Parce que s'il commençait, il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour s'arreter. 

Il était plus que conscient des regards de tout le monde, comme s'ils ne savaient pas comment réagir ou quoi penser. Lui même savait qu'il devait partir maintenant. Aucun endroit n'était moins sur que celui là pour le moment. 

-Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Axel ? Alex ? Quelque chose dans le...  
Il fut coupé, alors qu'un bruit de claquement résonna autour d'eux. Il revint sur terre, Mandy entre lui et Lip, la main toujours levée, les larmes aux yeux. La vue lui brisait le cœur, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, elle se dirigea vers lui, en criant à Lip de dégager le plus loin possible de cette maison et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. 

Il sentis son bras être tirer vers l'arrière de la maison, et il suivis dans se battre. Quoi que Mandy ai décider de faire, il ne fallait surtout pas discuter, pas maintenant, et pour être honnête il n'en avait aucune envie, il se sentait tellement vide, ses yeux était perdu dans le vague il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que son frère ait oser faire ça. Ils passèrent devant tout le monde, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, non, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était la lutte de Mandy pour ravaler ses larmes, et il s'en voulait, c'était son anniversaire, sa fête, son jour, et il l'avait ruiné lui et sa famille. 

Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers sa chambre, la tête baissée, toujours silencieuse, et ouvrit la porte sans délicatesse. La prise sur son bras se resserra alors qu'elle se stoppait au cadre de la porte. Deux personnes étaient dans son lit, à baiser durement contre son matelas, les deux seuls qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur complètement perdu dans leur monde. Ils ne les remarquèrent même pas. Mandy claqua la porte se dirigeant vers la pièce d'à coté.

Ian s'avait ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte, il n'y était jamais entré, mais il savait que c'était la pièce de vie de Mickey. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux et s'assis sur le bord du lit, essuyant les larmes qui avaient réussie à se libérés de ses yeux. Il fut submergé par l'odeur de Mickey, qui était beaucoup plus forte que dans les autres pièce. La chambre avait exclusivement son odeur. Il prit une grande inspiration, malgré lui, découvrant par la même occasion à quel point le parfum avait un effet calmant et apaisant sur lui. 

Il prit place à coté de Mandy, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, il voulait s'excuser, Mandy aimait Lip, et elle n'aimait pas qu'on la protège devant autant de personne, elle disait toujours que c'était une marque de faiblesse pour elle, et il venait de faire deux chose qu'elle détestait, se battre contre Lip, pour la protéger. Mais les mots était faux, il n'était pas désolé d'avoir frapper son frère, le connard l'avait amplement mérité, seulement il ne voulait pas faire pleurer sa meilleur amie. 

-Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, dit-elle avec une petite voix, légèrement brisée, ayant clairement conscience du dilemme qui le rongeait. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, il est allé trop loin cette fois-ci. 

Elle le rassurait, c'était son rôle à lui de prendre soin d'elle, mais il ne trouvait juste pas les mots pour. Tout ce qui arrivait à son cerveau était une multitude de questions. Comment avait-il su ? Comment connaissait-il Alex ?   
Tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, c'était que l'enfoiré avec qui il était sorti, avait rendu visite à sa famille durant son absence pour leur dire qu'il était gay. Un moyen de se venger. Il savait que son homosexualité était un problème dans son environnement. Que tout le monde n'était pas aussi ouvert que dans le quartier Nord.   
Mais la probabilité était faible. Alex avait un mépris pour le quartier sud, il n'aurait jamais fait tout le voyage, jusqu'à sa maison, qu'il avait éviter par tous les moyen possibles. A part si sa rancœur était assez grande. Putain, un mal de crâne commençait le lancer.

Il poussa un long soupir douloureux, et s'allongea dans le lit, entraînant Mandy avec lui, oubliant momentanément où il était. Elle se recroquevilla à son coté, sa tête posée sur sa poitrine, où sont cœur erratique pulsait fortement contre son oreille, une main faisant des rond au même endroit, leurs deux jambes emmêler. Il ferma les yeux, plongeant lentement dans cette odeur enivrante, acceptant avec facilité le contact que Mandy lui apportait. Il était tellement facile d'oublier ses problèmes à ce moment précis, il sentait doucement le sommeil le prendre. 

 

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, assez fort pour le faire sursauter, mais pas assez pour réveiller Mandy, qui s'était assoupis durant les 15 minutes qu'ils avaient partagés. La dure réalité le frappa. Mickey se trouvait à l’embrasure de sa porte, il le savait sans même ouvrit les yeux, qui d'autre entrerais dans cette chambre sans son autorisation à part Mandy, et lui aussi apparemment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps pour s'en prendre à lui, honnêtement, et il n'y avait aucun doute que le gars ne supporterait pas de trouver un pédé dans sa chambre, et encore moi dans son lit. Il ouvrit les yeux, les fixant sur le plafond, alors qu'une tension qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis, s'installait dans la pièce. 

Ça ne faisait que 15 minutes qu'ils étaient allongés, et il était déjà à moitié endormis, et pourtant il avait toujours eut des problèmes pour dormir. Mais l'ambiance qu'il y avait dans la pièce avant que Mickey n'entre, le faisait juste sentir chez lui, encore mieux que sa propre maison. Et c'était plus que perturbant. Heureusement que Mickey était entré maintenant au final, parce que s'il n'avait pas été conscient, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé pour lui. Pour le moment il pouvait toujours se défendre. 

Il baissa les yeux, la nervosité le prenant, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Mandy pour savoir si elle se réveillerait, mais apparemment ce n'était pas dans ses projets, elle dormait à poing fermé, son visage détendu, une larme sèche sur ses joues, avec un doux sourire sur le visage. 

-Vous êtes dans ma chambre.   
Ce n'était pas une question, et contre toute attention il ne semblait pas énerve. Il était plus calme que d'habitude, il ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou pas, il se refusait de baisser sa garde devant lui. Sa voix était assez forte pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, mais pas assez pour réveiller sa sœur. Étonnant qu'il se soucie de son bien être même dans ce genre de situation. 

"-La chambre de Mandy était déjà occupée. Je pense que je vais y aller de toute façon."  
Il se maudit intérieurement en sentant la fébrilité dans ses paroles. Après quelques secondes de silences, vraiment pesantes, il plongea son regard dans celui de Mickey.

"-Tu pourras rester avec elle ? Je ne peux pas la laisser ici en sachant qu'elle sera seule avec autant de gens juste à cotés prêt à profité d'elle. "

Mickey renifla avec mépris, sans humour.  
"-Tu penses qu'elle va te laisser partir ?" Demanda-t-il en la désignant du coup de tête, et comme pour lui donner raison il senti Mandy resserrer sa prise autour de lui, le faisant douter de son état de sommeil." Et puis, il n'y a plus personne dans la maison, j'ai dit à tout le monde de partir."

"-Tu la connais bien, dit-il surpris en regardant la jeune fille."   
"-Bien sur", répliqua Mickey, comme si c'était une évidence, ce qui était surement le cas pour lui, "c'est ma sœur."

Et malgré sa situation, il fut complètement en admiration devant ce Mickey là, celui qui regardait sa sœur avec une affection sans limite, qui ferait tout pour elle, qu'elle le sache ou non. Personne ne voyait cette partie de Mickey, et pour cause, le gars faisait toujours son possible pour le cacher, que ce soit à cause de Terry, ou juste sa façon d'être. Il prenait doucement conscience que Mickey ressemblait plus à Mandy qu'à son père. 

-Putain je peux savoir ce que tu regarde comme ça ?  
Il revint sur terre, avec un Mickey agacé, les sourcil levés, mais après tout quand ne l'était-il pas ?   
-Sorry... J'ai bugué.. marmonna-t-il

Un silence lourd et inconfortable s'installa encore entre-eux. Il pouvait clairement voir Mickey se battre intérieurement, comme s'il voulait poser une question. Et le fait qu'il ne l'ai toujours pas poser, lui faisait plus peur que quoi que se soit, parce que Mickey Milkovich n'avait en général aucune gène à poser des questions quel que soit leur genre. Il s'attendait au pire. 

-Pose ta foutue question ! Cracha-t-il après ce qui semblait être une éternité plus tard, ne supportant plus la tension, et la nervosité qui s'emparait de son corps. 

Il entendit sa langue claquer d'agacement. Certes il avait été plus agressif que prévu et devrait se sentir déjà content que Mickey ne lui ai pas exploser la gueule et l'ai laisser dans son lit encore quelques instant, quelles que soit ces motivations, mais il avait vraiment dut mal à gérer cette situation. 

-Je me demandais juste qui était Alex, et si ce qu'à dit ton frère tout à l'heure était vrai.   
Il se tendit malgré lui à la mentions des événement passés, un frisson le parcourant dans tout le corps. 

Il avait encore une chance de se rattraper, Mickey ne faisait pas aveuglement confiance en Lip, surtout si celui-ci était bourré et avait traiter sa sœur devant une vingtaine de personne. Il ne le portait pas dans son cœur tout le monde le savait, mais le fait qu'il pose la question était en soi assez déconcertant. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde quoi ? Tout le monde dans le quartier connaissait leur réputation, leur façon de s'occuper des Pédés. Il savait ce qui l'attendait si il donnait la confirmation à Mickey, et pourtant il se retrouva incapable de mentir. 

Mon dieu il allait surement réveiller Mandy si son cœur continuait à battre aussi violemment dans sa cage thoracique, il avait cette impression d’hyper-ventiler. Il prit une respiration tremblante pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits, appréciant encore une fois le parfum sucré qui y régnait.  
Il en avait marre de vivre dans le mensonge. Il connaissait de nombreuse personne qui vivait très bien après avoir fait leur coming out, ils étaient libres, libre d'avoir des relation avec qui et quand ils le souhaitaient, c'était ce qu'il voulait.   
Il ne sera jamais libre s'il continuait à vivre dans le mensonge comme il le faisait. Putain il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça. 

-Tu ne penses pas que tu peux le deviner tout seul ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard noir, regagnant un peu de confiance en lui, où peut-être veux-tu l'entendre de moi ? Avoir une preuve concrète que je suis qu'un putain de pédé ? Qu'Alex est mon ex petit ami? Hmm? Pour pouvoir me casser la gueule comme tu le fait si bien avec les autres. 

Il haussa un sourcil, ses yeux plus froid que jamais, un masque si bien construit alors qu'a l'intérieur il se sentait comme une proie devant un prédateur. Il le défiait ouvertement d'essayer de faire une de ces choses, peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais il le fit quand même. Il n'était pas comme leurs putain de victimes, il ne se laisserait pas battre à mort sans rien faire, frère de Mandy ou pas. 

Ian venait du sud aussi, il avait des parents pitoyable, il savait ce qu'était survivre, il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de se laisser marcher dessus, pour sa famille, pour ses frères et sœur. Chaque personne dans leur famille avait son rôle à jouer, son importance, c'est pour ça qu'ils pouvaient vivre aussi facilement, si chacun remplissait son rôle tout allait bien. Si Frank ne venait pas foutre en l'air leur routine, il y aurait bien longtemps qu'ils ne seraient plus aussi pauvre, mais malheureusement chassez le cafard il reviens aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser tabasser pour être ce qu'il était. 

Quand il vit Mickey se rapprocher de lit, où il était allongé avec Mandy, Ian se tendit encore plus si possible, ne voulant pas réveiller Mandy, mais prêt à esquiver un coup s'il le fallait.   
-Détends-toi Tough-guy, je ne suis pas comme mon père. Dit-il en s’asseyant à coté de lui, il fouilla quelques secondes dans le tiroir de la table de chevet pour en ressortir un paquet de cigarette et un briquet.   
Il le fixa quelques instant, pendant qu'il allumait sa clope et tirait dessus, complètement ahuris, il n’avait foutrement aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait actuellement. 

-Quoi ? Tu n'aime pas frapper les gay ? Demanda-t-il finalement reprenant ses esprits du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ses doigts se renfermèrent sur la clope que Mickey lui tendait

-Si, bien sur que si, mais la différence c'est que j'aime Mandy plus que cette occupation, aussi divertissante soit-elle. Et je sais qu'elle tient à toi pour une raison quelconque. 

-Thanks, répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement. 

-Mais je veux qu'elle sache que tu te sers d'elle pour te cacher. Si jamais elle souffre à cause de toi, la cause de ta mort n'aura rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois gay.   
Son ton était calme, mais la menace n'en était que plus effrayante, c’était une promesse et il le savait. 

-Shut up, tu penses vraiment que je me servirais d'elle comme ça ? C'est elle qui à eut cette idée, c'était un bénéfice pour chacun d'entre nous, elle était ma couverture, et elle avait quelqu'un avec qui faire des trucs, comme sortir ou regarder des film ou jouer, sans que cette personne n'ait d'arrière pensées. Ça l'aidait aussi à repousser les enfoirés. 

Il était un peu vexé que Mickey pense qu'il se servait de Mandy, mais en soit il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était ce à quoi ça ressemblait, même Lip avait fait l'erreur. 

-Hey ! Répliqua l'autre devant son ton un peu agressif, je te ferais dire que c'est pas la premiere conclusion qui me vienne à l'esprit je voit même pas pourquoi elle se donnerais autant de peine pour sauver ton cul. 

-Parce que je suis un mec génial et qu'elle m'aime trop. Ce n'est pas ma faute si personne ne peut se passer de moi. Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin arrogant.

-Ouai, continue comme ça, et tu verra à quel point on peut se passer de toi. 

-Tu es un moins gros connard que ce que je pensait initialement. Se confia-t-il, et ne lui en voulez pas pour ça, il avait encore beaucoup d'alcool dans le sang.

-Thanks répliqua-l'autre reprenant ses propre propos, dégoulinant de sarcasmes. 

Ian lâcha un petit rire malgré lui, son corps finit finalement par se détendre, la détresse qui l'avait habitée plus tôt n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir alors qu'il sentait un sentiment d'apaisement l'envahir. Il ferma les yeux, sa mains gauche dans les cheveux de Mandy, la droit sur son abdomen, à coté de celle de la fille. Il senti son corps se relâcher et sombrer lentement dans les bras de Morphée, alors que sa tête retombait lâchement contre la surface dur la plus proche. 

-Hey.   
Il pouvait entendre la voix de Mickey mais elle semblait beaucoup plus éloignée et faible qu'avant alors il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Il voulais juste dormir. 

-Hey !  
Il sursauta quand il se prit une légère claque, se réveilla d'un seul coup, regardant Mickey qui le fusillait du regard.

-Qu..

-Dire que je ne vais pas te tabasser pour être gay, ne veux pas dire que je ne ferais rien si tu commence à dormir sur moi, Alors dégage ta tête de moi et évite de recommencer ça. 

-Common, tu n'es même pas mon type.   
Mensonge, pas que l'autre le sache dans tout les cas. Mickey faisait juste parti de ce genre de personne qui pensait que le fait qu'il soit gay, faisait de lui quelqu'un qui sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait. 

-Ho yeah ? Et quel est ton type ?   
Est ce que Miceky lui posait vraiment cette question ? Pourquoi posait-il cette question ? 

-Pas les connard répondit-il avec un légers sourire.   
Il se sentis tirer d'un coup alors que Mickey le faisait rouler du lit. Il grimaça de douleur quand son dos atterrit brusquement par terre, et que Miceky tomba sur lui. Il n'était pas léger malgré sa taille un peu plus petite. 

-Je ne suis pas un connard.

-Mhh, tu viens de le prouver avec merveille, grimaça-t-il essayant de garder ses pensées en dehors de se corps qui se trouvait actuellement à califourchon au dessus de lui.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de contact avec un gay, Mickey venait de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide. Il était plus que perturber d'avoir le corps de Mickey pressé comme ça contre le sien, mais si son corps réagissait, et il espérait du plus profond de son être que ça n'arrive pas, Mickey le sentirait et il n'aurait plus aucune excuse. Peut-être même était-ce un test. 

Il poussa d'un coup sur ses jambes pour faire passer Mickey par dessus lui, inversant leur rôle, il se retrouva au dessus de lui bloquant ses bras avec ses main, et ses jambes avec le bas de son corps.   
Il devait vraiment se concentrer pour que son corps ne réagisse pas face à la vue d'un Mickey sous lui, totalement à sa merci. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi chaud, et excitant de sa vie. Il se lécha les lèvre, devenue sèche d'un seul coup, et souris moqueur.   
-Vous avez vraiment des problème d’ego les Milkovich hein ? Tu as dut mal à croire que tu ne me plais pas ? Désolé de te décevoir, tu n'es pas aussi irrésistible que tu ne le pense. 

Mickey lui lança un regard noir, n’appréciant pas le changement de situation, ni l'était dans lequel il était et pourtant il y avait quelque chose en plus à l’intérieur de ses yeux qui rendait son regard moins dur.  
Ce ne fut que quand il sentis une légère dureté au niveau de l'entrejambe de Mickey qu'il trouva ce léger changement. Ces pupille était beaucoup plus dilatée, apparemment le gars ne semblait pas si mécontent de sa situation. Et c'était probablement le manque de contrôle sur son corps qui l’agaçait plus que la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. 

Il pensait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus chaud que d'avoir Mickey à sa merci, mais il venait de découvrir que si. Mickey excité et à sa merci était définitivement quelque chose qui lui faisait tourner la tête. 

Il ne bougea pas cependant, il était évident que Mickey était exciter par la situation, et qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais Mickey avait plus de raison de cacher le fait qu'il était gay, et il ne voulait pas abuser de sa gentillesse, le gars l'avait assez surpris en le laissant rester dans sa chambre malgré son homosexualité, il ne voulait vraiment pas pousser sa chance. 

Mickey semblait en plein conflit avec lui-même, se mordant inconsciemment les lèvres, le mouvement le rendit encore plus dur si possible. Le mec n'avait probablement pas idée de ce qu'il faisait, et à quel point ça pouvait l'atteindre, même s'il avait une érection qui pouvait éventuellement le montrer. 

-Fuck it, marmonna Mickey lui agrippant la nuque d'une main ferme et le tira pour poser ses lèvre contre les siennes, embrassant Ian comme jamais on ne l'avait embrasser. Quand le choc fut passer, il participa plus fortement au baiser, ses mains découvraient le corps devant lui, il voulait apprendre chaque courbe sous ces vêtements, connaître ses points les plus sensibles. 

Il gémit contre la bouche de Mickey, submergé par une centaine de sensation, d'émotions, décuplés par l'alcool dans ses veines. Il sentait une adrénaline lui parcourir le corps entier, leurs érections s'appuyait l'une sur l'autre pour d'autre contact. 

Il coupa le baiser pour pouvoir enlever son t-shirt, la température de la pièce venait de prendre quelques degrés en plus, Mickey fit de même, dévoilant son corps tonique. Putain, c'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait autant désiré quelqu'un ? Il pensait que le fait que ce soit Mickey le freinerait, mais c'était le contraire, il était encore plus allumé devant ce sentiment d'interdiction. Le fait que Mandy puisse se réveiller à n'importe quel moment ne rendait le tout que plus excitant. 

Il embrassa la peau nu de son cou irrésistible, presque certain qu'aucun autre mec n'avait toucher Mickey comme il le pouvait actuellement, suçant la chair, mordillant légèrement, appréciant le gémissement qu'il pouvait entendre juste au dessus de lui malgré les efforts de Mickey pour les cacher. 

Ses mais étaient incapable de restés immobiles et s'attaquèrent aux reste du corps du brun, des abdominaux à sa ceinture. Avec des mouvement pressée il se dépêcha d'enlever la ceinture qui l'empêchait d’accéder à ce qu'il y avait vraiment en dessous des ces vêtement encombrant, tandis que Mickey faisait voler son pantalon d'un mouvement fluide qui le rendait presque jaloux.

Mais il était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que Mickey, penser que le gars était gay, qu'il était actuellement en train de le goûter, de le savourer parce que qui sait ce qui se passera ensuite...

Il senti des mains chaudes parcourir son corps, le long de ses muscles lui donnant des frisson incontrôlable, il réussi enfin à se débarrasser du pantalon qui le dérangeait depuis tout à l'heure, Mickey souleva les hanche pour l'aider à l'en débarrasser. 

Tout ce passait tellement vite, et surement Ian n'assimilait-il pas encore ce qu'il se passait, tout paraissait si irréel, comme un rêve, mais probablement le plus beau rêve de toute sa vie. Il avait coucher avec quelques gars dans sa vie, quand il disait qu'il pouvait être une plus grande salope que Mandy il ne rigolait pas, mais ici, avec Mickey, il avait l'impression de ressentir des choses pour la première fois.   
Son cœur battant dans sa tête sous le poids de l'adrénaline, le son distinct de la respiration de Mickey à son oreille qui résonnait dans sa tête faisant redoubler son érection. Son odeur distinct plus forte que nulle part ailleurs, le rendant presque accro. Les muscles qui se contractaient à son touché, les mains de Mickey sur sont corps le rendait fous. Et enfin ce regard qu'il portait, les yeux dilatés à moitié fermés, la bouche entre-ouverte qui laissait quelque gémissements sortir, ses joues rouge dût à l'excitation ainsi que les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés. Mickey était actuellement un vrai appel au péché. 

Tous ces sens étaient en alerte, il n'avait pas de répit, il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses mouvements, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter même s'il le voulait, il était bien trop loin perdu dans son plaisir. 

Une fois que leurs caleçons furent enlevés, que leurs érections se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre les faisant gémir comme des adolescents lors de leur première fois, Ian commença à toucher ce cul qui avait l'air si appétissant tout à l'heure, tout en l'embrassant, accro à cette nouvelle saveur incroyable qu'il venait de découvrir. 

Il savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux, Mickey restait Mickey, mais il était si attirant pour le moment, que toutes ses inquiétudes furent mises de coté, le laissant tomber tête la première dans un truc qui ne pouvait que se terminer mal. Il mettrait ça sur le compte de l'alcool plus tard, impossible qu'il fasse ce genre de truc sans alcool dans le sang, jamais il n'aurait trouver un Milkovich aussi séduisant dans l'effet de l'alcool, n'est ce pas ? 

Celui-ci brisa le baiser, et pendant quelques millième de seconde, Ian eut peur que celui-ci ai repris ses esprits et le tue pour de vrai, pourtant ce qui sorti de sa bouche fut tout autre.   
-Lubrifiant, tiroir, haleta Mickey, les yeux fermé, perdu dans les sensation qu'il éprouvait, ce qui à son avis était l'une des chose les plus chaude qu'il n'ai jamais vus. Avoir un tel effet sur lui était jouissif, mais il en voulait plus, tellement plus, et Mickey semblait plus que prêt à lui accorder ça. 

Alors il ouvrit le tiroir et prit le lubrifiant en un temps record, trébuchant presque sur ses vêtements, et se réinstalla sur Mickey qui ne le combattis pas cette- fois-ci trop perdu dans ses désirs pour faire attention à son image publique.   
Ian passa ses doigts lubrifier le long de la fente de Mickey, appuyant légèrement pour le taquiner ce qui n'était probablement pas une bonne idée car celui-ci semblait plus qu'impatient de se faire monter dessus.  
-Holy shit Fire croth qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?  
-Te préparer ? Demanda-t'il surpris  
-Tu as plutôt intérêt à me baiser maintenant si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse la peau après. 

Il haussa les sourcil, intrigué et amusé.   
-Si nécessiteux, répliqua-t'il avec un sourire en coin.  
-Shut up. Parce que tu es au dessus ne veux pas dire que....

Ian ne saura jamais la fin de cette phrase, puisque pendant que Mickey le menaçait d'il ne savait quoi, il avait commencer à le pénétrer doucement, rendant la fin de la phrase perdue dans un gémissement incohérents qui lui donnait envie de jouir instantanément en lui.   
Ne le jugez pas, l'alcool rendait le contrôle de son corps très faible.

Mickey écarta les cuisse pour lui, faisant augmenter ce sentiment de fierté qu'il éprouvait alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours un peu plus profondément, même s'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le pilonner sans fin. Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées :  
-Tu compte bouger Redhead ou c'est trop te demander ?   
Et même quand il était dans cet état le Milkovich ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être une bite. Sauf que Ian avait maintenant un moyen de le faire taire.  
Il recula et s’enfonça profondément frôlant la prostate, faisait gémir le propriétaire de celle-ci qui passa inconsciemment ses jambes autour de Ian, sa tête penchées en arrière qui laissait tout une étendue de peau à croquée pour le pauvre rouquin qui succombait de plus en plus.   
Il sentait déjà ses couilles se resserrées, il n'avait jamais eut envie de jouir aussi vite de sa vie, alors il accéléra la cadence, voulant profiter au maximum de cette expérience. 

Mickey avait une main autour de sa bouche, surement pour éviter de faire trop de bruit, Mandy étant juste à coté, ils avaient l'air bien con à coucher ensemble par terre alors qu'il y avait un lit juste à côté mais bon, qui s'en souciait pour le moment.   
Ian étaient beaucoup trop occuper à entrer et sortir de ce cul parfait, à embrasser cette peau nue et légèrement salée à cause de la sueur que provoquait l'effort physique. Il sentait les parois se resserrer autour de lui, augmentant les frictions, le faisant gémir plus fort malgré lui. Il était bien incapable de retenir le moindre gémissements, ses mains étaient occupés à maintenir le corps de Mickey afin qu'il puisse le baiser comme il le fallait, exercer une bonne pression contre sa prostate afin de le faire gémir le plus fort possible. 

Il l'embrassa, autant pour réduire le son de ses gémissement que par addiction, avalant les petit bruit que Mickey faisait à chaque va et vient. Une main chaude le surpris en atteignant sa nuque, alors que le brun approfondissait le baiser, ajoutait de la sensualité, le faisant gémir d'impuissance.  
-Mickey... Il avait l'air faible comme ça, à sa merci malgré le fait qu'il soit au dessus, mais il était incapable de retenir ce gémissement, cette supplication comme s'il en demandait plus. Et il devrait être énerver en sentant Mickey sourire contre sa bouche, et pourtant il n'en éprouvait que plus d'affection, et d'excitation. Ce fut trop pour lui, il jouis tellement fort à l'intérieur de lui, un gémissement de pure extase sorti de sa bouche étouffé par celle de Mickey, qui le rejoignis rapidement, jouissant en parallèle entre leur deux torses. 

Ian fit encore quelques va et vient, arrachant des derniers gémissement au garçon, libérant les dernière quantités de semence qu'il lui restait avant de se retirer et de s'écrouler au sol juste à coté, complètement essoufflé et épuisé. 

Les minutes qui suivirent furent probablement les plus gênante de toute sa vie, mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour le faire regretter ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'avait jamais eut d'orgasme aussi fort de toute sa vie. Coucher avec quelqu'un n'avait jamais été aussi intense qu’avec Mickey aujourd'hui.  
Il releva la tête avec difficulté au bruissement qu'il entendit à coté de lui, sa tête plus lourde que du plomb ne demandait plus qu'à s'endormir mais la curiosité prit le dessus. Mickey remettait déjà ses vêtements, son visage fermé ne présageait rien de bon, mais Ian ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris. Etre gay et un Milkovich n'allait pas ensemble, qui sait depuis quand Mickey se battait contre ça, et il avait écarter les cuisse pour un mec qu'il ne connaissait presque pas ? Ian ne pouvait que comprendre, ce qu'il vivait comparé à lui n'était rien, pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en sachant que cela ne se reproduira probablement jamais. 

"-Tu parles de quoi que ce soit tu es un homme mort Gallagher." Déclara-t'il toujours sans le regarder ce qui ne fit que l’énerver encore plus.   
"-Comme si quelqu'un le croirait", ricana-t'il et il savait que ce n'était pas le moment mais l'amertume était trop grande pour qu'il agisse indifféremment, il devait se cacher sous cela pour éviter de montrer que ce qui venait de se passait l'affectait plus que ça le devrait.   
"Un Milkovich gay, je ne suis même pas sur d'en revenir moi-même. "

-Je ne suis pas gay.   
Il renifla amusé, fixant le plafond.  
-Bien sur, et je ne suis pas roux.   
"-Quoi ? Juste parce que je me suis vider les couilles fait de moi une pédale ? Te fait pas d'idée fire crotch, tu n'était qu'un trou ce soir."

Si Ian était dans son état normal, il n'aurait pas insister, il aurait laisser l'amertume et la douleur le submerger et aurait quitter la pièce sans au-revoir. Mais Ian n'était pas dans son état normal, il avait encore l'adrénaline dans son corps qui lui rappelait plus que bien ce qu'ils avait fait 10 minutes plus tôt, il avait ingérer suffisamment d'alcool pour qu'il agisse imprudemment au lieu de réfléchir comme il le ferais d’habitude. 

Alors d'un mouvement rapide il se releva et re-plaqua Mickey au sol, à califourchon au dessus de lui, incapable de contrôler ses mouvements ou ses mots qui sortaient de sa bouche sans autorisation.  
-Combat le si tu le peux vraiment, tu as assez de force pour ça nous le savons tous les deux. Cependant avant que tu ne prenne ta décision, je voudrais que tu réponde à cette question. Pourquoi se battre sachant que tu peux avoir une bonne baise à moins de 5 min de chez toi, sachant que personne à part moi ne le saura ?   
Qu'as-tu a perdre à part une bonne partie de jambe en l'air ? 

Apparemment il ne fut pas assez convaincant, un coup violent lui brisa les parties, le laissant suffoquer quelques seconde, à la recherche du plus d'air possible. Il était toujours aussi nu qu'un ver, le coup n'avait même pas été amortis par une couche de vêtement, et l'enfoiré ne s'était même pas retenu. 

-Fils de pute, cria-t'il la voix remplis de douleur. Comment ce connard osait-il lui faire ça après la baise qu'ils venaient d'avoir ? 

-Juste un rappel que ce n'est pas parce que je suis en dessous que tu peux te permettre de me dominer dans d'autres circonstances, tu prend trop la confiance Gallagher. 

-Va te faire foutre  
-Ouai, ouai fait le malin, maintenant tu peux rentrer chez toi t'occuper de ton père alcoolique. Je dirais à Mandy que ta sœur t'a appeler et que tu as dût rentrer en urgence, et si jamais un jour j'ai besoin d'un baise je viendrais te voir, mais rien de plus. Je pense que tu as bien compris ce qui arrivera si tu dis quoi que se soit donc je ne vais pas me répéter maintenant dégage. Ordonna Mickey avec un regard dure, quelque peu différent de celui qu'il lui avait lancé en début de soirée. Toujours avec haine, mais quelque chose de plus brillait dans ces yeux, même si Ian ne savait pas ce que c'était, il ne pouvait que penser que c'était un point positif, du moins il l’espérait. Faire de cette famille son ennemis était la chose la plus risquée.

Mais il avait tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard, pour le moment il ne voulait pas abusé de la patience du jeune garçon a quelques mètres de lui qui le fixait avec les sourcils lever. Il se leva ramassa ses habits enfila son caleçon et son pantalon avant de quitter la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Le corps beaucoup plus détendu qu'a son arrivé, il franchis la porte d'entré en enfilant son t-shirt et rentra chez lui. Un coup d’œil à son portable lui indiqua qu'il était 2 heures du matin passées, le surprenant.   
Il ne pensait pas avoir passer autant de temps à la petite fête malgré le nombre de choses qu'il s'y était produite, et à vrai dire plus il se rapprochait de sa maison, plus il réalisait ce qu'il s'était passé, l'alcool laissant peu à peu son corps le laissant seul face à la réalité.   
Il avait baiser Mickey Milkovich, le frère de Mandy, le fils de Terry. Pouvait-on faire quelque chose de plus stupide ? Il ne pensait pas, mais si il avait bien une chose dont il était sur c'est que jamais Mickey ne laisserait quelqu'un le savoir et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour le rassurer. 

Il fut devant sa maison plus vite que prévu, la tête perdue dans ses pensées. La lumière était éteinte et la maison était plus silencieuse que jamais. Il entra sans faire un bruit, enleva ses chaussures et alla dans sa chambre. Il nota mentalement le fait que Lip n'était pas dans son lit, surement au bar avec Franck pour se bourrer la gueule. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait appris pour le mettre dans cet état, surement quelque chose à propos de Karen, cette fille était un vrai poison pour lui et pourtant il continuait à la baiser et à répondre à toutes ces demandes. Il soupira, cette longue journée derrière lui demain sera un autre jours, de retour à sa routine bruyante avec ses frères et sœur qu'il aimait plus que tout. 

Il ne mis pas longtemps à s'endormir, l'épuisement l'envahis au moment où il rentra dans la chaleur de ses draps, ayant eut le plus bel orgasme de sa vie il y a moins d'une heure il ne pouvait pas dormir plus détendu que cette nuit là.


End file.
